


Onion Gratin Soup for the Soul

by Malos



Category: Tales of Innocence, Tales of Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, at the very end. i just want to include him because he's Ruca's dad, play tales of innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malos/pseuds/Malos
Summary: Even reincarnated gods aren't immune to the flu.
Relationships: Spada Belforma/Ruca Milda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Onion Gratin Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic from (at least) a year and a half ago I think...? I cleaned it up a bit and fixed it to reflect my most current writing style.  
> As someone who is immunocompromised all I want is for my fiancé to hold me while I'm sick. Maybe this is self indulgent, maybe not!

Ruca rested peacefully on his bed after yet another long adventure amidst the world known as Naraka. His breathing was silent and gentle, his mind at ease as he dreamt of past memories pertaining to both his current life and his past life as the god Asura. His state however, was far from good as he would soon find out.

He woke up and let out a small yawn. As he stretched his arms upwards to shake off any lingering drowsiness, he was greeted with sharp pain all over his body. The boy let out a yelp in surprise, earning him the attention of his mother.

“Ruca, are you alright up there?” His mother asked as kind as ever.

“Yes, I’m—“ Ruca was suddenly cut off with a burning sensation in his throat. He started to violently cough and even let out a few tears.

“Ruca...?” His mother was now concerned at this point and took the time to check up on her son. Her conclusion was simple; Ruca had a severe case of the flu. It was something only resting could really cure. Ruca tried to insist he was fine, but deep down he knew this wasn’t the time to be acting high and mighty. He accepted his situation and went back to sleep for a good while. Unbeknownst to him, a certain young man was on his way to visit.

Ruca drifted off without any dreams this time. The flu was taxing, and his entire body was working on healing his condition. He was so deeply asleep in fact that he didn’t notice the loud knocking on his front door.

“Ruca!? You there? If you don’t answer the door, I’m gonna let myself in. You hear me?”

The person at the door was none other than Spada Belforma, Ruca’s most treasured friend. It was a shock that the two of them got along so well despite their clashing personalities, but perhaps that was part of the charm between the two of them. Spada impatiently bounced his leg up and down while continuing to knock at the Mildas’ door. His hotheaded personality eventually won him over as he indeed lived up to his word and entered Ruca’s house. He made his way up to Ruca’s room and saw his friend curled up and asleep.  
It was the perfect opportunity for a prank; no harm done if Spada decided to scare Ruca awake, it was something he constantly did anyway. What Spada didn’t know was that his little joke wouldn’t go too far. As he pinched Ruca’s cheeks - an action Ruca greatly disliked - Spada giggled and then abruptly stopped. His friend’s face felt incredibly warm, more so than usual, and it wasn’t until taking a closer look at Ruca’s sleeping face that he noticed how pale and tired the boy appeared. Something was definitely wrong here, Spada knew that better than anyone. He stared at Ruca in dismay as Ruca slowly opened his eyes.

“Oh good morning, Spada. What are you doing here?” Ruca coarsely questioned. Spada was taken aback by how awful Ruca sounded and then put on his signature tough guy act.

“You dumbass, we were supposed to go to the coffee shop today... We were going to get some biscuits and hang out. Or did you forget?”  
Despite trying to sound aggressive, Ruca knew Spada came out of a place of concern. Even in his current state, Ruca smiled and placed his hand on Spada’s cheek.

“Well... As you can maybe see, I’m doing a little bad today. I’m sorry Spada, can we do it some other time?”

Spada huffed and crossed his arms as he went to sit on Ruca’s bed.

“You really think your best bud would just leave you while you’re sick? Yeah sure, we can go to the coffee shop another time, but I ain’t leaving ya here now that I’m aware of what’s going on.” Spada stated as he ruffled Ruca’s hair. “Here, take this, I’ll be right back.” He teased as he placed his iconic hat on Ruca’s head, much to Ruca’s surprise.

“Why would I need this, Spada?” Ruca inquired softly.

“To keep ya company, I might be gone for a tiny bit and I wouldn’t forgive myself if I left you without something to keep you company. Anyway, I’ll be back!! Stay put you big dummy.” Spada left in such a rush that he didn’t see Ruca’s faint smile at his gesture. Ruca closed his eyes once more, but this time he was more at ease knowing his best friend was there for him.

Spada on the other hand, took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the window. He was faintly blushing. Spada thought about what exactly he could make for Ruca to feel better and decided on onion gratin soup with extra cheese.  
He went into the kitchen and started boiling the meat stock. Carefully and with extreme precision, Spada cut the rest of the ingredients. Ruca supposedly wasn’t a fan of spices, so Spada only added the bare minimum to the soup for flavour purposes.  
After a good while everything was ready to go. He put the soup into a bowl for Ruca and went back upstairs to his room. What awaited him was Ruca fast asleep and clutching Spada’s dear hat.  
Despite how tranquil Ruca looked, Spada could easily tell that he looked worse compared to earlier, so he was glad he finished making the soup when he did. He gently shook Ruca, which caused the younger boy to murmur as he woke up. Spada grinned and presented Ruca with his masterpiece. In response, Ruca looked puzzled, but accepted Spada’s gesture nonetheless.

“You didn’t have to do this for me Spada, what gives?”

“Is that any way to talk to the one who’s saved your life so many times that I’ve lost count? Shut up and eat you dingus.” Ruca drooped his head in protest and grabbed the bowl of soup. Sure enough, it was delicious. Spada took notice of Ruca’s delight and smirked. “The secret ingredient was love, you know.”  
That statement seemed to confuse Ruca, and he just blinked in response. When Spada realized he said something a bit embarrassing, he turned away and gestured at Ruca. “You can give me my hat back now, Ruca.” He spat.

“Oh whoops, here you go Spada.” Ruca replied as he handed Spada’s hat back to him. Spada sighed and grabbed his hat while putting his free hand on his hip.

“You’re hopeless, you know that? But I’m glad you’ll never change. You’re you, and unique as hell. Thanks for being you, Ruca.”  
Ruca had no idea what to think of Spada’s back and forth emotions, but he knew it was just the way Spada was. It was his way of showing affection. A little stab in the side there, a little hug there, that’s Spada. Ruca smiled in response, only to be interrupted by a brutal cough. Spada rushed to get closer to Ruca and hug him from behind as his coughing fit continued. Spada’s loyalty towards Ruca never wavered, and he stayed with his companion until his cough lightened. Ruca turned around to look at Spada - who didn’t loosen his grip on him at all - and smiled softly. Spada was impressed that Ruca could continue to smile despite having a real pain-in-the-ass sickness (as he’d put it) but that was why he loved Ruca. As he caught himself daydreaming, Spada cleared his throat. “You should finish the soup I made!” He exclaimed.

“Oh, I will Spada! But could you maybe stop hugging me so tightly? I won’t be able to hold my spoon properly…”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. But damn, you’re such a dork.”  
Ruca pouted, he had a comeback to that comment, but he wasn’t sure if it was the right time to refer to Spada as ‘the Young Master’; it might earn even worse teasing from Spada actually. He continued eating his soup, and eventually Spada joined him too. The two boys shared a soft moment, and before they knew it, evening fell.

“Aren’t you going to go home, Spada? There’s not much we can really do at night given I have the flu. I think you should go home.”

“You saying you don’t want me here?” Growled Spada.

“No that’s not it, I just – “

“Relax, I’m just getting my fair share of bullying in. I told you earlier though, I’m not going to leave your side. After all, I…” Spada suddenly stopped, he wasn’t sure if now was the best time to bring it up. Sure, he had mentioned to Ruca before that he really cared about him, but the execution of this may not be right.

“You what?” Queried Ruca.

“Ruca, everything I’ve done up until now has been to impress you. I like you, a lot. Maybe more than the average person. I guess you could say I love you. I love you Ruca. I don’t want to leave your side ever.”

“Um, Spada, I thought you had a girlfriend… Why are you saying this to me?”

“That’s really your response to a love confession? That’s really it? You idiot, I made that up to impress you! Were you not paying attention to a word I said? Also, that conversation in general was messed up… I said I had four girlfriends! You really are gullible huh?”

“I uh, I see… Well Spada. I care a lot about you too… You’re such a cool person! And if you consider our past lives, I guess you could say we were fated to always be together.”

“So, you do have a romantic side eh? Wasn’t expecting that from you. Anyway, regardless of our past lives as Durandal and Asura, my love for you is about who you are now, not who you were in the past. I want you to know that. Also, are you gonna let me stay the night or what?”  
Ruca sulked; Spada was the one who changed the topic in the first place.

“Yes, you can stay Spada. You can stay as long as you’d like!” Ruca encouraged as he slowly put his hand next to Spada’s. He proceeded to then hold Spada’s hand and closed his eyes. Spada stared down at Ruca’s hand and took notice of Ruca drifting off again. He decided to take a risk and lie down next to Ruca; wrapping his arms around Ruca’s body for a hug. Ruca burrowed his face into Spada’s chest and fell asleep for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. Spada just smiled and pet his partner’s head, protecting and keeping him safe for that night and the rest of eternity.

* * *

The next morning Spada would wake up with a cough. Not that he cared, because what’s cuter than you and your boyfriend being sick together?  
…It was just a matter of figuring out who would take care of them both while they suffered from fatigue.

Somewhere in the marketplace, Kongwai sneezed. He wasn’t needed for something, now was he? Ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i'm sorry for any strange errors in grammar this was super old.....  
> also play tales of innocence.  
> comments are always welcomed and you'll probably make me cry if you say something nice!<3


End file.
